Pokemon Go
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: Karma isn't in class. Only Nagisa and a few others can guess where their devil went off too. Just a drabble of Assclass and Pokémon Go with Kiyoko, my OC.


_**"Honestly, ever since becoming a fanfic writer myself I've become like 500% more understanding and patient about other authors' update schedules. An author takes 6+ months to post their next chapter? Yeah, totally get that real life can get in the way. An author abandons a fic? Disappointing, but it it happens- sometimes inspiration for a story just dies. An author apologizes about taking so long to post a 10k word chapter? Dude, that's like 18-20 pages on Word single-spaced. It takes me at least a week to write an essay** **for school a quarter the length of that, and that's with a deadline.**_

 _ **It's probably the most important thing writing fanfic has taught me, tbh. How to fully appreciate the hard work someone else has put into their story. How important the role of the audience is to an author. And that no matter what, you are never entitled to demand more of a story that you are getting for free."**_

 **A quote by Cooliogirl101 on tumblr.  
THIS SPEAKS TO MY GODDAMN SOUL**

"Maehara! Put away your phone!" The yellow octopus had his face purple with a large X in the middle showing he was displeased.

"Ugh fine," the player responded and unhappily put away his phone. It was too early to deal with his crazy antics.

"Thank you~" Korosensei returned to his normal coloring. "Now I shall begin roll call!" He waved the book in the air. "Akabane Karma?"

Silence.

"Eh?" Korosensei looked to the red head seat only to find nothing. "I guess he's skipping," huge tears fell from his small eyes at the thought of his student skipping his classes.

Nagisa sweatdrop as he knew the real reason why the Akabane was absent.

Others guessed what their devil was doing at the moment.

...

"Onii-chan! It's a Sandshrew!" Kiyoko reported as she began tapping away on her tablet.

"Nice, after this let's head to the beach to find water types," Karma said as he tapped on his phone to catch the Sandshrew that popped up.

"Yay~"

It's only been a few days since the app Pokemon Go came out and it had spread like a wildfire. Many were coming out of their homes and into the outside world to catch virtual Pokemon. It was insane. You could see people walking around with their phones while hearing the distant music confirming they are playing the app.

"Onii-chan, he got away." Kiyoko pouted that her Sandshrew had escaped after throwing numerous balls at him.

Karma patted her head, "You'll get a stronger one. Now come on. Pokestops are down the street. We'll restock and head to that gym in the corner see?" At Kiyoko's nod, he continued, "We'll take it over, okay."

"Okay!" Kiyoko cheerfully replied as the two headed down the streets.

Yes, Karma had skipped school to play the app with his little sister. It was no big deal for him, he can easily catch up what he miss and ignore the scolding he will get from the Octopus.

"Oh hold up, egg hatching." Karma squated down to let Kiyoko peek over his shoulder.

"It's your 5 km egg?"

"Yup," Karma answered as it revealed what he got.

"It's cute!" The child yelled out as she saw the Vulpix.

"Oh cool, it's a new pokemon."

"Can it evolve?" Kiyoko asked.

"Remember the gym around the park? The yellow one?"

Kiyoko nodded, "The shiny fox? With a lot of tails?"

"That's the one."

"Hoeee. I want one."

"We'll get it eventually. Now come on, time to restock." Karma led her to the pokestops.

"Can we stay?" Kiyoko asked while looking at Karma with hopeful eyes.

"Eh?"

"The pokestops have the pink petals." Kiyoko showed him her tablet showing the stops.

"Oh someone put lures. Alright we'll stay for a bit. The gym can wait." He led her inside of a nearby shop. It was close to the pokestops anyway.

"Doughnuts?" Kiyoko asked as she read the sign.

"Yeah, we'll have snacks. Sit here and if pokémon show up on my phone, catch them." He left her at a booth with his phone as he went to get them doughnuts and orange juice.

Kiyoko continued to multitask for both devices as Geodudes and Machops popped up. By the time she caught both pokemon for them, Karma came with a tray of mini doughnuts and cups of orange juice.

"Onii-chan, Geodude and Machop came up."

"Are they strong," he asked while placing a cup by her. "Here is mini doughnuts."

"Geodude is 276 and Machop is 76." Kiyoko immediately reached a doughnut.

"Sacrifices then."

"Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice," Kiyoko chanted before munching on the pastry.

Karma grinned as he grabbed her phone. He checked his items and slightly sweatdropped. It took Kiyoko 12 Pokeballs to catch both of them. " _At least she is getting better…"_

…

"There you are Karma-kun."

The Akabanes looked up from their devices and found half of the class watching them.

"Yo~" Karma replied while lazily waving a hand.

"Hi!" Kiyoko was the opposite as she happily waved her greeting.

"School is over I see," Karma said as he lazily stretched and checked the time.

"Yes, while you were out skipping. I now see why." Kataoka glared and crossed her arms.

"Look look! Ducky!" Kiyoko shouted, a Psyduck appeared. Immediately, half of the class whipped out their phones.

Kataoka glare at her classmates. "Are you serious?! It's just virtual animals."

"Ima name this ducky after you, Megu-nee," Kiyoko showed her the Psyduck now named Megu-nee. "Cause you can swim. And this one is water type."

Kataoka blushed at the proclamation. Whether it was from feeling honored or embarrassment could be debatable.

"Since we're here, might as well take advantage of it and hunt for water types," grinned Maehara while slugging an arm around Isogai's shoulders. "Think of it as a class bonding experience."

"Umm, I guess it's okay…" Isogai sheepishly said.

"Even Korosensei is hunting for Pokemon." Maehara pointed to where their disguised Sensei was grinning madly while cheering as he caught something.

"Onii-chan, he must hatch his eggs really fast huh," Kiyoko asked.

"Nah, more likely he suffers more than us. The game tracks your distance in minutes. No way he can hatch an egg in seconds. His game must glitch a lot," he laughed.

"Minna-san!" Korosensei yelled out and zoomed in the crowd of his students. "Sensei is glad most of his precious students is playing the new app."

"Can't believe you have the app, Korosensei," the female class rep said in a tired tone.

"Sensei must keep up with his students in society. Must follow the trend to be cool as everyone."

The class deadpanned and began assassinating him.

Karma and Kiyoko laughed while Nagisa and Kayano nervously chuckled at their teacher's acts.

"Ne ne, let's find more pokemon!" Kiyoko said to Karma, Nagisa and Kayano. They nodded headed down towards the sand, full attention to find pokemon, before their phones or the servers crash on them.

 **I swear I am working on "Karma has a what". I just lost the progress and notes on it when I lost my tablet. I already rewritten 950 words of it and any author can tell you, rewriting lost work sucks. I just got hit with inspiration to write this. Also, no idea how to end it. .**

 **See ya when I update the next chapter.**


End file.
